Increible pero cierto
by mTsT
Summary: El 7° curso esta por dar inicios en Hogwarts sin embargo este vez nada sera igual puesto que uno de los integrantes del trio fantastico de los Gryffindorfs se a ido, haciendo que haya muchas reacciones sorprendetes en el ahora duo...
1. El desahogo

1capitulo: "El desahogo"  
  
Era una tarde nublada de verano parecía que estaba a punto de llover, dentro de una casa se encontraba una chica parada frente a un espejo esta se encontraba llorando. Se notaba que se no había parado de llorar por varias horas puesto que su aspecto lo decía todo: estaba totalmente despeinada, tenia puesta su pijama, sus ojos completamente hinchados y parecía que no se había dado un baño en días.  
  
-Hasta nunca-dijo la chica en voz baja pero después grito: "Ya estoy hasta!!!de que seas la estúpida, la que ayuda a todos, la sabe lo todo, la ratón de la biblioteca..."  
  
Después de decir esto lloro aun mas y se tiro al piso, esta chica era nada mas y menos que Hermione Granger parecía que estaba totalmente loca, empezó a gritar a tirar varias cosas de su cuarto. Estaba totalmente fuera de si, quería morirse en ese momento, de pronto se puso de pie y dijo para si misma:  
  
-No Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte, no pasa nada-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y camino hacia la cama y se acostó.  
  
Se quedo mirando fijamente al techo de su cuarto, cuando de pronto  
  
{{{{{{FLASHBACK}}}}}}}  
  
Hermione y Harry se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, exactamente en el lago, estaban sentados a las orillas abrazados observando el magnifico resplandor de las estrellas y la luna. Los dos sentían tanta seguridad al estar ahí abrazados, sin que nada los perturbara, completamente solos y lo mejor de todo estaban celebrando un año de que su hermosa relación había comenzado de una forma no muy original pero muy especial (N/A: bueno en mi Hist. Harry le había declarado su amor a Herms el año pasado un día antes de salir de Hogwarts)  
  
-Herms-dijo este volteando a ver hacia la cara de su amada.  
  
-Dime Harry-contesto. -Quiero que sepas a pesar de todo tu eres a lo que mas quiero en este mundo y que te amo y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo-termino de decir.  
  
-Lo se perfectamente amor, pero no entiendo por que me dices esto ahora- dijo muy confusa.  
  
-Simplemente por que te lo quería decir-dijo cuando una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y se separo de el, con una mano limpio la lagrima que se desprendía de los ojos de Harry y después un poco preocupada le dijo-por que lloras? mi vida acaso estas triste-.  
  
-Claro que no tontita, es que lloro por que nunca creí en mi vida iba a encontrar a una hermosa dama con la cual he podido compartir alegrías, tristezas y sin fin de cosas mas-acabo de decir dándole un tierno beso.l  
  
-Hay Harry que lindo eres!!!-dijo un poco enrojecida Herms.  
  
-No mas que tu preciosa- acabando de decir esto Harry le dio un beso apasionado a Herms poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura poco a poco bajaba sus gruesos labios hacia el cuello de Herms mientras ella tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry pero este se separo lentamente de ella.  
  
-Que pasa Harry? por que te detienes?-exclamo sorprendida.  
  
-Mira Herms yo te amo y si tu no quieres no te voy a presionar, sabes que no hay problema no por eso te voy a dejar de amar-dijo con un tono de voz muy seria.  
  
Herms al oír esto se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, cuando un hombre te dice eso? cuando un hombre te ase sentir todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento? Pensaba y rápido llego a la conclusión que solo cuando esta realmente enamorado, sin pensarlo abrazo a Harry y le susurro al oído –quiero hacerlo-.  
  
Harry un poco incrédulo le pregunto –estas segura preciosa-.  
  
-Tan segura como estaría si me preguntaran si te amo- dijo ella.  
  
Harry le sonrió y la abrazo dándose un beso muy apasionado, no basto unos segundos para que los dos quedaran totalmente desnudos, acariciándose y besándose totalmente ahogados en la magia que la noche les ofrecía, de pronto Harry paro de acariciarla y besarla y le dijo –te amo Hermione-.  
  
Al decir esto Hermione empezó a sentir poco a poco como el hombre que amaba y ella se convertían en uno solo, era maravilloso lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, Harry no lo estaba haciendo ni rápido ni lento lo estaba haciendo de tal forma que el también pudiera sentir el placer de hacerlo. Oía los gemidos de placer de Herms mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda de una forma que lo excitaba mas, hasta que por fin termino poco a poco se fue separando de herms cuando ya estaba completamente separado de ella el la miro hacia sus dulces ojos de color miel y le dijo –ha sido maravilloso mi niña-, ella asintió con la cabeza y después envueltos en un abrazo se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{FIN DEL FLASHBLACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
-Por que lo hiciste Harry? Yo te comprebe esa noche que te amaba tanto y tu tambien me lo comprobaste-hubo un amargo silencio hasta que a Herms se le estaban cayendo de nuevo las lagrimas por sus ojos.  
  
– Que te sucedió? por que tuviste que caer de nueva en esa depresión de la cual ya habías salido?- grito esta con todas sus ganas.  
  
Al instante de gritar esto la mama de Hermione estaba tocando a su puerta TOC, TOC, TOC –Hermione Granger habré la puerta de inmediato- dijo la señora muy preocupada por el grito que había dado su hija.  
  
- Mama ya te dije que quiero estar sola por favor- volvio a gritar Herms.  
  
-Has caso Hermione o derrumbare la puerta- dijo el señor Granger un poco enfadado y preocupado a la vez  
  
-Ya les dije que quiero estar sola déjenme en paz por favor no quiero ver a nadie!!!-volvió a gritar pero esta vez mas fuerte de lo que le había gritado a su madre.  
  
Ya muy preocupados el señor Granger no le quedo de otra mas que derrumbar la puerta así que lo hizo al entrar los señores Granger se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su hija la cual se encontraba sentada en el piso totalmente fuera de este mundo. La señora Granger lo primero que hizo fue sentarse al lado de su hija y abrazarla, hermione la cual se encontraba totalmente desecha le correspondió con un abrazo aun mas fuerte.  
  
-Por que mama? Yo lo amaba Por que se fue? Dejándome el corazón roto- dijo Hermione abrazada de su madre y aun llorando.  
  
-Quien hija? Por quien has estado sufriendo tan cruelmente- dijo la señora conteniendo el llanto.  
  
-Por Harry madre por el todo era tan perfecto como te lo había dicho, pero no se fue dejándonos solos a mi quien es a la mujer que ama y a su mejor amigo: Ron- dijo aun mas dolida Herms  
  
-Hija mía yo que te puedo decir- dijo apretando mas a Hermione -pero como paso? cuéntame todo recuerda que aparte de ser tu madre soy tu amiga, yo se que es muy difícil tratar de recordar este tipo de cosas pero así sirve que te desahogas y vas a ver que te sentiras mejor- dijo en tono de alivio.  
  
-Esta bien madre te lo voy a decir, pero te juro que aun así no me sentiré mejor, papa puedes dejarnos solas por favor?-dijo Herms un poco seria.  
  
-Claro que si hija, se que para contar este tipo de situaciones es mejor contárselo a una mujer, pero si me quieres lo único que te pido es que ya no sufras mas por desgraciado, no me interesa saber las razones que halla tenido, pero con esto demuestra que es un cobarde, pero bueno iré a buscar un tranquilizante a la farmacia para que así te lo tomes y descanses- después de decir esto el señor Granger salió de la habitación de Herms dejando solas a hija y madre. Hermione suspiro y empezó a contarle a su madre lo que había pasado...  
  
{{{{{{{{{FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Estaban llegando ala estación de King's Croos, Harry habia estado muy serio desde que el expreso había partido de Hogsmeade, no hablo mucho en el camino incluso trataba de ignorar lo mas que se pudiera a Herms y a Ron.  
  
Cuando por fin bajaron del tren Harry se puso aun mas serio y mas nervioso. Cuando se disponían a esperar a los papas de Ron (N/A: Lo que pasa es que antes de ir a casa todos iban a asistir a una reunión especial de la Orden puesto que Dumbledore quería designar ciertas misiones a varias integrantes y entre ellos estaban Ron, Harry y Herms).  
  
Estaban sentados esperándolos, Ron estaba muy preocupado por que era raro que sus papas no llegaran a tiempo a la estación, pasaron 20 minutos y no llegaban .  
  
De pronto Harry se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue besar a Herms, fue un beso muy apasionado Hermione muy confundida le pregunto:  
  
-Harry a que se debió ese beso?-  
  
-A que te amo-dijo Harry volviéndole a dar un beso pero esta vez la levanto para darle un abrazo, ese abrazo fue tan tierno que Herms se quedo con la cara mas confusa.  
  
Después de haber brazado a Herms abrazo a Ginny y después a Ron con el que se tardo varios minutos en soltarlo. Todos muy confunsos le preguntaban a Harry que, que sucedía el tan solo decía que le habían dado ganas que solo por eso lo hizo. Cinco minutos después Harry se levanto y dijo –Voy al baño, ahora regreso- todos asintieron con la cabeza y Harry se fue.  
  
Paso media hora desde que Harry se había ido al baño, los señores Weasley ya habían llegado y ya estaban todos muy preocupados, Ginny , Herms y los señores Weasley decidieron buscarlo por toda la estación mientras Ron iría al baño.  
  
Cuando se encontraron todos en el punto donde quedaron nadie tenia noticias de Harry, excepto Ron el cual venia casi con las lagrimas afuera. Todos muy alterados preguntaron que si había sabido algo de Harry el solo se quedo como un hielo y mostró la túnica de Harry. Al ver eso Herms se agarro a llorar, la verdad es que todos pensaban que Harry le había hecho algo algún mortifago, así que decidieron rápido ir a la madriguera para informárselo a Dumbledore y justamente cuando se disponían a hacerlo una señora alta, delgada, guera y muy pálida fue hacia donde estaban ellos  
  
-Disculpen quienes de aquí son Hermione y Ron?-pregunto la señora.  
  
-Nosotros somos, que se le ofrece?-dijeron los dos rápidamente.  
  
-Verán un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes me ha pedido que les entregue esta carta-les dijo la señora y enseguida se las entrego, después de eso ella desapareció de la vista de Herms y Ron.  
  
Herms y Ron se miraron mutuamente con caras de asustados y des pues la abrieron, una vez ya abierta la leyeron...  
  
Herms y Ron:  
  
No se como pude ser capaz de redactar esta carta, pero bueno, solo espero que me comprendan.  
  
En estos momentos me encuentra tomando un tren hacia no se que destino, se preguntaran por que lo hice? pues aquí les va la respuesta: necesito estar un buen tiempo solo, reflexionando acerca de muchas cosas, poniendo en orden todos mis pensamientos y sobre todo para poder superar la muerte de Sirius, yo creía que ya lo había superado pero me di cuenta de aun no lo he hecho.  
  
Ahora que saben mis razones solo me queda decirles que no estén preocupados ni tristes por mi sobre todo tu mi niña hermosa, quiero que sepas que no quiero que por mi culpa estés triste y preocupada y por esta razón doy, por medio de esta carta, terminada nuestra relación, la cual fue la mas hermosa sobre toda la Tierra y que yo quisiera seguir con ella pero va ser muy difícil después de esto que acabo de decidir, pero una cosa si te dejo bien claro: "Yo te seguiré amando por el resto de mis días y cuando este listo iré a buscarte a donde quiera que te encuentres para seguir amándote como te ame ayer en esa velada que fue mágica para los dos".  
  
Y a ti Ron te voy a encargar a lo mas preciado que tengo en esta vida, cuídala, protégela, defiéndela de todos los que quieran hacerle algo; ahora todas mis cosas son tuyas, excepto la saeta de fuego que quiero que se la des a Ginny ya que ahora le va a servir de mucho como la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindorf. Y a ti te dijo que siempre serás mi mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve, sabes que te aprecio mucho y que te prometo que regresare para volver a jugar contigo ajedrez mágico.  
  
Por ultimo les pido de favor que les informen a todos de mi decisión y ya no tengo mas que decir simplemente espero que me comprendan y a los dos los quiero mucho, los voy a extrañar mucho, y no se cuando regresare pero los volveré a ver sobre todo a ti mi niña.  
  
Atte.:  
Harry  
  
Después de acabarla los dos amigos estaban hechos pedazos, Herms lo único que hizo fue recargarse sobre el pecho de Ron y empezar a llorar, le decía a Ron que no era cierto lo que habían leído, que todo de seguro se trataba de una broma, que Harry no les podía hacer eso a su mejor amigo y a la persona que amaba pero Ron solo la abrazaba el también llorando quería creer que todo lo que le estaba diciendo Hermione era verdad y que en cualquier momento Harry iba llegar hacia donde estaban ellos y les decía que era una broma.  
  
-Yo lo siento mucho Ron y Herms- dijo Ginny con tono consolador.  
  
-No tienes que sentir nada, todo esto es una broma de Harry-dijo Ron llorando.  
  
-Así es Ginny, no se como puedas creer que Harry seria capaz de hacernos esto-dijo Herms limpiándose las lagrimas. -Vamos chicos ustedes dos saben perfectamente bien que esto...-decía Ginny cuando...  
  
-Virginia Weasley!!!- grito la señora Weasley – tu y tu padre vayan haber que pueden averiguar en las taquillas, pregunten por todos los trenes que salieron en las horas anteriores-  
  
-Pero Molly tu sabes perfectamente que aun así no hallaremos a Harry-dijo con susto el señor Weasley.  
  
-Pues...pregunten por los nombres a cuales fueron pedidos los boletos y vas a ver que de seguro lo encontraran-dijo muy nerviosa.  
  
-Y si Harry lo pidió a otro nombre?-pregunto la pequeña Weasley.  
  
-No quiero oír nada mas, solo vayan y pregunten-dijo la señora Weasley un poco molesta.  
  
Cuando por fin se fueron, Molly se dispuso a abrazar y consolar a Herms y Ron que estaban destrozados por que por fin lo habían admitido: "Harry se había ido". Después de que llegaron Ginny y Arthur se dirigieron al coche, estos no habían comentado nada de lo que les dijeron en la taquilla, que obviamente era que no habían encontrado ningún boleto a nombre de Harry Potter .  
  
Durante el largo camino hacia la Madriguera el auto parecía un cementerio, ósea estaba completamente en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era el llanto de personas, sin embargo ahora era nada mas Herms la que no paraba de llorar, Ron ya había parado pero aun así se le notaba triste y muy serio. Cuando por fin llegaron a la madriguera no basto mas que varios segundos para que preguntaran que había pasado, y después de que Molly les contó a todos los de la orden y enseño la carta a Dumbledore, el cual lloro por un momento pero después dio un suspiro y dijo:  
  
-Por razones obvias la reunión se ha cancelado, les pido de favor que si son tan amables de retirarse después les informare personalmente de la siguiente reunión-acabo de decir.  
  
Después de que todos se fueron, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar con Herms y Ron, asi que subio al cuarto de Ron donde se encontraban ellos.  
  
-Ginny nos puedes dejar solos un momento-dijo en un tono amigable.  
  
-Claro que si profesor-dijo la pequeña pelirroja con cara de resignación y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Bien no se como empezar...como se sienten?-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo le voy a ser sincero profesor cuando lo supe me sentia triste y decepcionado con ganas de morirme, después cuando lo asimile no sentía nada y ahora no me queda otra no mas que aceptarlo, Harry siempre será mi mejor amigo como un hermano y si el decidió esa decisión yo lo comprendo y lo apoyo en lo absoluto se que va ser muy difícil estar sin el en Hogwarts pero con el hecho de que por medio de su carta me haya dicho que me aprecia y me haya prometido volver con eso tengo para aguantar todo el tiempo que sea...sin embargo estoy muy preocupado por ti Herms no has parado de llorar y te entiendo pero recuerda de que Harry nos pido nuestra comprensión y aparte tu sabes perfectamente lo que te prometió-acabo de decir Ron  
  
Sin embargo Hermione no le contesto nada ni siquiera lo voltio a ver, en cambio Dumbledore estaba mirándolo con una cara de sorprendido jamas se había imaginado que Ron diría todo aquello que acababa de decir, no es que pensaba que Ron no fuera tan madura como para aceptar las cosas así pero es que se lo esperaba de Hermione no de el, pero era todo lo contrario.  
  
-Y bien Hermione no he escuchado tu respuesta- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Herms voltio a verlo suspiro y dijo –si estan preocupados por mi y me quieren lo unico que les pido que si me puedo ir a mi casa quiero estar sola me va costar mucho admitirlo, por favor no me hagan mas preguntas y dejenme ir-acabo de decir la castaña  
  
-Como crees que te vamos a dejar ir en el estado que estas, estas loca o que no ves que...-Ron fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.  
  
-Si eso es lo que deseas lo haremos Hermione pero no te iras sola Arthur, Ron y yo te dejaremos hasta la puerta de tu casa, entendido-acabo de decir.  
  
Herms asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el director salía de la habitación junto con Ron.  
  
-Ron no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema, entendido-dijo el director muy serio.  
  
-Pero profesor es que...-no termino de decir por que lo habia vuelto a interrumpir Dumbledore.  
  
-Mira Ron tu mismo la has escuchado que para ella va ser muy difícil de admitirlo así que si tu la quieres ayúdale, ahora vuelve a tu cuarto ayúdale y has que baje para irnos los mas rápido posible-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ron.  
  
-Tiene razón-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su cuarto.  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FIN DEL FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
-Después de eso me trajeron hasta aquí y el resto de la historia ya te lo sabes madre- dijo Herms ya mas calmada.  
  
-Ay hija pues que barbaridad que estés sufriendo de esta manera por Harry, pero yo creo que deberias pensar igual que Ron, pero bueno hija aya tu con tus sentimientos y por ultimo ya no te quiero ver asi- dijo la mama dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
Herms asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mejor después de haberse desahogado con su mama, al momento de haber terminado de haber platicado con su madre su padre llego de la farmacia con unas pastillas para que se tranquilizara, Herms se tomo una y lo ultimo que alcanzo oír era como empezaba a llover, y después cayo en un profundo sueño. 


	2. Un sueño antes de abordar

Bueno pues para empezar HOLA!!!!!! Soy la autora de este fick (mTsT), como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy principiante en esto de hacer ficks pero aun así espero que le este gustando el mío, por cierto se me había pasado PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Son muy importantes para mi son los que (en cierto modo) me dan inspiración...  
  
Ah otra cosa que olvidaba todos los personajes son de la grandísima escritora J. K. Rowling (la mejor del mundo en mi opinión) y algunos personajes son creados por mi, en fin basta de platica y aquí les va el siguiente capitulo:  
  
2 capitulo "Un sueño antes de abordar"  
  
-Donde estoy?-se preguntaba Herms mientras se ponía de pie, estaba en un cuarto blanco completamente sola, no alcanzaba ver el fondo del cuarto pues parecía que este nunca lo tendría.  
  
Herms se dispuso a explorar aquel enorme cuarto donde se encontraba a si que empezó a caminar en el gritando cosas como:  
  
-mama?mama?mama?, papa?papa?papa?, acaso esto es una broma?broma?broma?broma?, alguien puede escucharme?escucharme?escucharme?escucharme?, hola?hola?hola?hola?hola?(N/A: Espero que entiendan esto, lo que pasa es tan grande el lugar que pues hay eco)- Herms se canso de gritar y escucharse a si misma, con esto le quedaba mas claro que el agua que aquel lugar era enorme por el eco que se escuchaba y de que no había nadie en ese cuarto puesto que nadie le contestaba.  
  
Sintiendo exhausta decidió sentarse y descansar, sentía sus piernas a punto de estallar puesto que según ella había caminado por horas, de pronto sin que se diera cuenta se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó se volvió encontrar en el mismo cuarto, sola totalmente confundida quería saber que estaba haciendo en aquel cuarto tan raro, justamente cuando estaba sentada analizando cualquier razón lógica por la cual se encontraba ahí a lo lejos alcanzo a ver un punto brillante de color amarillo, impresionada se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió en dirección de donde estaba ese punto brillante amarillo.  
  
Muy agitada llego hasta donde estaba ese punto descubriendo que era la chapa de una gran puerta blanca, ¿Qué hace aquí una puerta?, ¿En medio de la nada?, ¿Qué pasa si la abro? pensaba Herms, coloco su mano sobre la chapa cuando estaba a punto de girarla, sintió la que alguien la miraba y efectivamente una mujer la estaba mirando fijamente, un poco asustada, Herms, voltio y vio a la mujer, su aspecto no era de una persona mala, era todo lo contrario era casi de la misma estatura que Hagrid, tenia un pelo lacio de color rubio era tan largo que Herms se dio cuenta que le llegaba hasta las piernas, tenia piel blanca, tan blanca que parecía que estaba y sus manos, en la cuales llevaba varios anillos, eran largas, pero lo que mas perturbaba a Herms eran esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente sin parpadear. La misteriosa mujer dio unos pasos para acercarse a Herms la cual veía su vestimenta la cual era: una túnica blanca con unos signos raros bordados con un hilo que parecía ser oro puro, también llevaba una capa blanca muy larga.  
  
-Bienvenida Hermione Granger...no temas, no te haré daño-dijo la mujer con una voz de misterio tan sincera.  
  
-Miedo no tengo, curiosidad mucha-dijo Herms.  
  
-Es típico que estés llena de curiosidad cualquiera que halla pisado este lugar se llena de ella-dijo aun con ese tono de misterio que provocaba suspenso.  
  
-Donde estoy? y Quien eres tu?-dijo Herms un poco desesperada.  
  
-Estas en algúna parte de tus sueños... y yo simplemente soy quien soy, soy quien seré y soy quien fui-dijo la extraña mujer en tono muy sabio.  
  
-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices-dijo muy confundida Herms.  
  
-No hay necesidad de que me entiendas-hubo una pausa después que la mujer dijo esto, camino y ahora estaba frente a la puerta –Estabas apunto de abrir la puerta, cierto?-dijo volteando a ver de nuevo a Hermione.  
  
-Así es pero tu aparición de la nada, me interrumpió-dijo un poco molesta.  
  
-Entonces que mi aparición no te interrumpa mas, adelante puedes entrar- acabo de decir moviéndose de enfrente de la puerta a un lado de ella.  
  
Muy decidida camino hacia la puerta, coloco su mano en la chapa pero esta vez su boca quería preguntar algo – Que es lo que hay detrás de esta puerta?  
  
La misteriosa mujer que estaba apunto de irse voltio a ver a Herms, esta no voltio a verla, suspiro y dijo: -Ni los mas grandes magos podrían saber que hay detrás de esa puerta, Herms...lo único que se es que muchos dicen que a veces esta la muerte o la vida, la amargura o la felicidad, o recuerdos y visiones o simplemente no hay nada...pero a que viene tu pregunta acaso no eres una Gryffindor lo suficientemente valiente como para no abrirla?-acabo de decirle retándola.  
  
-Tu misma lo has dicho: "muchos dicen" a si que no es nada seguro- dijo Herms un poco asustada, suspiro y giro la chapa y la jalo haciendo que la puerta se abriera.  
  
La mujer se quedo mirando aquella escena la cual la había dejado muy sorprendida, poco a poco vio como Herms cruzaba la puerta, cuando la crucio totalmente esta se cerro automáticamente produciendo un portazo el cual se escucho por un largo tiempo gracias al eco.  
  
(N/A: explico lo siguiente cada que halla tres puntos significa que hay un cambio de escenario)Herms se encontraba en el gran comedor donde se estaba realizando una fiesta al instante vio a sus amigos y a ella bailando con Harry, esta rápido recordó que el baile que estaba presenciando, era un baile que se había realizado en 5° por el fin de curso, estaba empezando a sonar una balada y todos empezaron a bailarla justo cuando vio a todos bailar ella sabia que en cualquier instante Harry le iba a susurrar en el oído todo lo que sentía por ella y que finalizarían con un beso y al estar viendo como lo hazia salio una lagrima por sus ojos...  
  
Ahora Herms estaba en el lago viendo como Harry y ella se amaban apasionadamente, ella empezo a llorar a estar viendo esa escena y volvio a preguntarse a si misma –Por que lo hiciste Harry?-...  
  
Se encontraba en la estación de King's Croos viendo como estaban llorando ella y ron y como la señora Weasley los consolaba a los dos, de nuevo había cambiado el escenario ahora estaban en el cuarto de Ron hablando con Dumbledore y...  
  
Estaba en su cuarto viendo como tiraba todas sus cosas y como se tiraba al suelo sin dejar de llorar...Después vio como se estaba desahogándose con su mama y como su mama la abrazaba muy fuerte...Ahora se encontraba viéndose como había estado frente a esa puerta y la había abierto dejando muy impresionada a la extraña mujer que se encontraba detrás de ella cuando...  
  
El escenario había vuelto a cambiar ahora estaba en un tipo aeropuerto saludando a dos gemelas y a lo que parecía ser sus padres, su papa que se parecía mucho al papa de Herms...Observaba como una joven, que se parecía demasiado a ella, se miraba a un espejo, su vestimenta era muy provocativa pensó Herms mientras la veía...ahora vio como esta joven se le entregaba por completo a Malfoy, -que urgida anda!- dijo Herms al ver a la joven como besaba y acariciaba a Malfoy, estaba tan confundida por ver todas esas escenas cuando de confusión paso a ser sorpresa cuando por que había escuchado algo que la había dejado totalmente helada como un hielo: escucho que Malfoy decía "Que sorpresa Granger!!! Y yo que creía que eras una inexperta a la hora de hacerlo, pero ya veo que no, al contrario eres todo un fiera".  
  
-No puedo ser yo o si? No como crees Hermione tu teniendo sexo con Malfoy jajajajaja es como si Snape no odiara a Harry jajajajaja que chistoso pero dijo Granger...NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Herms muy asustada y alterada que inmediatamente hizo que la algo la jalara hacia el otro lado de la puerta.(N/A: hasta aquí acaba lo de el cambio de escenarios si ven tres puntos de aquí a lo que resta del capitulo significa que hay pausa)  
  
Cuando acabo de decir esto ya se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación blanca, sentía como su corazón le latía rápidamente hasta pensó que podría morir en ese momento de un ataque cardiaco estaba bañada en sudor y exageradamente agitada. Cuando voltio vio que ahí se encontraba aquella mujer extraña a la cual se había encontrado antes de entrar; Herms vio como la miraba y decidió que era mejor no decir nada hasta que se calmara.  
  
-Yo se lo que viste...por que también esta mi mente...esos son hechos que sucedieron, que suceden y que sucederán-dijo la mujer empleando ese tono de misterio y suspenso en su voz que era usual en ella.  
  
Fue increíble como aquellas palabras hicieron que se tranquilizara instantáneamente –Que quieres decir con eso?, acaso este es mi destino?- pregunto ya muy calmada.  
  
-Una de las cualidades del espejo es mostrar el destino de las personas que la cruzan, esto a es de gran ayuda para ellas-dijo la mujer.  
  
-Pues yo creo que es traumante, una vez que ves tu destino como puedes cambiar las cosas que no quieres que pasen en el? con eso que dicen de que: "El destino no lo puedes cambiar" pero en fin de seguro la puerta se equivoco conmigo-dijo Herms tratando de olvidar todo y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
-No creo...y si no mírame a mi como un ejemplo: yo también cruce la puerta y vi este momento pero a pesar de tu comentario absurdo sobre la puerta...Que sabia eres Granger!-dijo caminando de un lado para otro.  
  
-A que viene lo de sabia?-pregunto la castaña.  
  
-A tu misma lo dijiste: "El destino no se puede cambiar" pero sin embargo te falta la otra parte de la frase la cual es: "Pero lo puedes modificar- dijo satisfecha la extraña dama  
  
Herms se quedo atónita al oír esto, en su mente habitaban tantos pensamientos: las imágenes?,donde estaba?, quien era esa misteriosa dama?,modificar?; muy revuelta le pregunto: -y como puedo moficarlo?, nunca lo he hecho-acabo de decir.  
  
-Segura?-pregunto dudosamente la mujer.  
  
-Completamente-respondió Herms.  
  
La mujer empezó a caminar de lado a lado, cosa que a Herms le desesperaba y la ponía nerviosa, tenia su mano sobre su barbilla cuando por fin se detuvo y despejo los labios de la boca:  
  
–Un ejemplo muy interesante es como has modificado a Potter a lo largo de tu destino en el cual estaba escrito que lo conocerías, pero solo eso, y mira como lo has modificado: de conocido a amigo después a uno de tus mejores amigos y termino siendo la persona a la que amabas o amas?...con esto llego a una pregunta que no has definido: ahora quien es para ti Harry Potter? un conocido?, un amigo o tal vez tu mejor amigo?, tu novio? o ya no es nadie para ti?-acabo de decir la mujer poniendo aun mas ese tono de suspenso y misterio.  
  
Herms estaba completamente segura que a ese era el punto al que quería llegar aquella mujer desde un principio el cual le provoco mucha rabia al saberlo pero decidió oírlo de su boca estaba dispuesta a hacer que esa mujer aceptara que ese era el punto al que quería llegar.  
  
-A ese es el punto al cual querías llegar verdad?-le tiro la pregunto con una vos y una expresión de enojo puro.  
  
La mujer detecto que Herms se estaba saliendo de sus casillas por lo que ella le había preguntado y mas por lo que acaba de preguntarle Herms a ella, esta rió muy alegre y dijo:  
  
-La prueba ha sido excelente!...ha llegado la hora de que despiertes no cabe duda que eres muy buena Hermione y por eso te daré un consejo: "Analiza muy bien lo que hablamos y lo que viste" puesto que dentro de un par de horas no tendrás ni la menor idea de que este sueño ocurrió...mas bien dicho en minutos-dijo mirándola mas expectante.  
  
-Deja de estar con tus imbeciles sermones misteriosos y confusos, y respóndeme es o no el punto al cual querías llegar???-dijo mas enfadada que antes Herms y con cara de asesina.  
  
-Adiós Hermione Granger fue un gusto haberte tenido por aquí espero no volver a encontrarte pronto-dijo alzando una mano y diciendo adiós y por supuesto sin olvidar su peculiar tono de misterio en su vos.  
  
-Cual adiós ni que nada, dime!!! que acaso no te considerabas muy sabia y no se que otra cosa mas-grito Herms muy desesperada caminando hacia donde estaba la mujer pero de pronto...  
  
Había despertado de brinco sobre su cama ahora estaba en su cuarto bañada en sudor aun con toda esa ira que sentía al descubrir las intenciones de la mujer del sueño.  
  
Se levanto y se dio cuenta que su cuarto estaba recogido y limpio también se dio cuenta de que casi era mediodía ya, así que se dispuso a darse un buen baño para bajar a comer ya que moría de hambre; fue por su toalla y se metió al baño, dentro de el Herms se miraba fijamente en el espejo, "Su aspecto no era tan malo" pensaba -bueno es mejor que el de ayer- se dijo a si misma riendo un poco.  
  
Lo que se le apetecía en ese momento era un baño de agua helada por que sentía que no estaba ni despierta ni dormida (N/A: modorra así se dice en México cuando te sientes así) abrió la regadera y empezó a sentir poco como se recargaba de energías. Su mente estaba ocupada pensando en todas aquellas imagines que vio en el sueño, de cierto modo aunque le costaba admitirlo estaba siguiendo el consejo que le dio la extraña mujer; un poco cansada de pensar se prometió a ella misma que iba dejar suceder las cosas fuera lo que fuera así acabaría casada con Malfoy o no ella no iba hacer nada para modificar su destino, pero después se acordó de alguien que parecía que ya ni se acordaba de el: Harry, aquella pregunta estaba haciendo que las neuronas de Herms pudieran mezclarse con sus sentimientos para poder contestarla: por un lado sus sentimientos hacia Harry no habían cambiado lo seguía amando pero se fue dando razones que para ella hubieran podido ser fáciles de solucionar a lado de su mejor amigo y su novia que le había demostrado que en las buenas y en malas estaba con el; y la promesa?, pensó, ella sabia mejor que cualquiera que Harry siempre cumplía sus promesas; pero si en verdad me amaba me hubiera propuesto irme con el volvió a pensar Herms, -como crees por lo mismo no te lo propuso por que te ama- se dijo a ella misma...  
  
Suspiro y se dijo –Yo Hermione Granger juro solemnemente que no pensare cosas malas acerca del motivo por el cual se fue Harry y que no cambiare mis sentimientos por el y que el para mi seguirá siendo mi novio hasta que el regrese por mi como me lo prometió-termino de decir Herms pero en eso escucho una voz la cual ya conocía, que era por supuesto de la mujer del sueño que le decía:  
  
"¿Hasta cuando esperaras?"  
  
Herms quedo inmóvil esa voz le había abierto una nueva pregunta en su mente: ¿Hasta cuando esperare? meses?, años?, semanas? y si nunca regresa? Se quedo parada un momento sintiendo como las gotas frías que salían de la regadera caían sobre su cuerpo hasta que por fin se movió dijo en voz alta: -me retracto de todo lo dicho esa promesa no valió-acabo de decir y rápido se dio una ultima enjuagada y salió del baño tratando de despejar todas esas imágenes y preguntas que aquel sueño miserable y muy útil pensaba ella le había dejado.  
  
Después del refrescante y energético baño Herms volvio a la vida en pocas palabras. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca y unos tenis muy de moda que le habían comprado sus papas peor que no los alcanzo a usar mucho por que se los regalaron el mero día de partida para Hogwarts el curso pasado, se arreglo un poco el cabello se hecho crema en la piel y en la cara sobre todo en sus ojos por lo hinchado que estaban se miro en el espejo y bajo inmediatamente a comer puesto que ya su estomago se lo pedía a gritos.  
  
Cuando bajo encontró a sus papas en la sala leyendo las secciones del periódico ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que Herms estaba allí a si que decido darles las sorpresa gritando: Buenas Tardes!!! Grito alegremente y corriendo a abrazar a su mama, Herms.  
  
-Hija que gusto verte ya mejor-dijo la mama mas alegre que Herms al mismo momento que le abrazaba y le daba un beso.  
  
-Gracias mama creo que lo he superado ya-dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Eso espero hijita-dijo el papa de Herms que dejo la sección de finanzas y se puso de pie para darle un abrazo y un beso.  
  
-Bueno basta de abrazos y besos-dijo un poco abochornada Herms –que hay de comer? por que muero de hambre les apuesto que si me ponen un elefante me lo devoro-acabo de decir esta riéndose junto con sus papas  
  
-Te dije que Herms iba a despertar con hambre, mi vida-le dijo el señor Granger a su esposa.  
  
-Por eso mismo he preparado uno de tu platillos favoritos: "Pollo al'di tinn"-dijo mirando fijamente a la cara de Herms. (N/A: no se si lo han probado pero es delicioso)  
  
-Enserio pues a la carga no se diga mas-diciendo esto Herms se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
La comida estuvo muy agradable, Herms aprovecho para contarles a sus papas todo lo que habia hecho en Hogwarts el curso pasado ya que no había tenido tiempo para contarles. Cuando estaban empezando a comer el postre, Herms noto a sus papas con aspecto de seriedad a si que ya decidió para de estar contando lo que le había pasado aunque bueno lo único que le faltaba contar era el día de su aniversario con Harry el cual su mama ya sabia con lujo de detalles peor ella no le iba a decir a su papa por nada del mundo a menos que fuera necesario.  
  
-Hija aun no te retires, siéntate, tu madre y yo tenemos que informarte algo-esas fueran las palabras que pronuncio el papá de Herms al terminar de consumir el postre y viendo que esta se disponía a retirarse.  
  
Herms un poco preocupada se sento y dijo –y bien?-  
  
-Veras Herms debido a los hechos que te han ocurrido y me refiero a los hechos con respecto al amor tu papa y yo pensamos que...-no pudo acabar de decir la señora Granger por saco un sobre de su bolso y se le dio a Herms.  
  
-Que lo que necesitas en estos momentos es olvidarte de todo relajarte, pasártela bien, conociendo otros países a otros parientes...-estaba diciendo esto el papa de Herms cuando esta lo interrumpió.  
  
-A que te refieres con eso papá?-dijo muy emocionada.  
  
-A que abras el sobre y te fijes bien lo que trae adentro-dijo su papa contento al ver la emoción de su hija.  
  
-No puede ser!!! Es un boleto de avión de viaje redondo a México!!!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa.  
  
-Así es hija mañana por la tarde te encontraras abordando un avión directo a la Cd. de México, tu tío Alfredo, tu tía Maria y tus primas gemelas Alejandra y Alexandra te esperan con ansias y mucho gusto para que pases toda una semana con ellos-dijo cerrando con una sonrisa la mama de Herms.  
  
-Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto se los agradezco estas vacaciones me va a caer de perlas-dijo empezando a llorar y dándoles un abrazo y beso a los dos.  
  
-Hija no te queremos ver llorara por que si no suspende el viaje ok-dijeron los dos papas de Herms ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-En fin, a preparar el equipaje Herms recuerda que te mañana, anda sube a la habitación y yo ahora te alcanzo solo lavo los trastes y te voy ayudar- le dijo su mama guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Ok mama aya voy-le contesto esta guiñándole el ojo también.  
  
Hermione se encontraba como nunca en su vida en tan solo horas iba estar volando hacia México para conocer a sus parientes de por allá, aparte esto le iba caer de perlas para arreglar sus sentimientos y olvidarse de todo en fin "Es perfecto" grito ella llegando a su cuarto, sin embargo ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que le dijo aquella mujer del sueño se hizo realidad: "Dentro de un par de horas no tendrás ni la menor idea de que este sueño ocurrió...mas bien dicho en un par de minutos" y si era verdad Herms ya no tenia ni idea que ese sueño el cual le había dejado imágenes y preguntas en la mente había ocurrido.  
  
BUENO ESTE EL FIN DEL 2° CAPITULO, QUE ESPERO QUE HAIGA GUSTADO YO SE QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN EL ANTERIOR HAN SIDO UN POCO PODRIAMOS DECIR ABURRIDOS PERO PUES ASI DEBE SER EL PROCESO DE UNA HISTORIA...  
  
POR CIERTO GRACIAS A "LUINWE" (MI GRAN AMIGA) Y A "ROMULA LUPIN" POR SER MIS MADRINAS AL PONER LOS PRIMEROS DOS REVIEWS!!!!!! ENCERIO QUE ME INYECTARON INSPARACION PARA ACABAR ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
POS SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIRLE ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES PIDIÉNDOLES UN FAVORSON QUE YO SE TODOS LOS QUE LEAN MI FICK ME LO PUEDA HACER MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SIN ELLOS ME FALTA UN PISCA DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR OK??? ESPERO QUE ME LO CUMPLAN  
  
Próximamente: en los siguientes capítulos veremos como Herms ya decide olvidarse de Harry por completo y cambiar así que esten pendientes... 


	3. Viaje agradable

BUENO POS AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FICK, CABE MENCIONAR QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN ESCIRTORA J.K. ROWLING (QUE PARA MI ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO) Y VARIOS SON MIOS, OK BUENO EMPEZEMOS:  
  
Capitulo 3 "Viaje agradable"  
  
Estaba amaneciendo en el hogar de Herms, el sol entraba poco a poco a su cuarto por la ventana, la chica que dormía angelicalmente en la cama de esa habitación, abrió los ojos volteando a ver el reloj que se encontraba en el buró de alado.  
  
Eran las 8:41 AM , de pronto se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara pues estaba pensando que dentro de unas horas estaría subiendo a un avión con destino directo a México, se levanto de salto y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Salio y como no tenia nada que hacer se dispuso a checar por décima vez su equipaje que lo había hecho la noche anterior y cuando acabo de checarlo se volvió a acostar.  
  
Por su cabeza pasaban tantos pensamientos: "Como serán mis parientes", "Me recibirán bien?", "Habrá chicos guapos en México?" este ultimo le volvió a recordar a Harry. –No me quiero amargar el viaje por el!- dijo casi gritando y parándose de la cama cuando en su ventana una lechuza estaba intentando desesperadamente entrar, Herms abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza de color café claro y vio que traía un pequeño y delgado paquete esta lo dejo caer en la cama y veloz como un rayo se marcho de la recamara de Herms.  
  
Una carta de Ginny y un libro es lo que contenía el paquete:  
  
Herms:  
  
Que padre que vas a realizar ese viaje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creo que es lo mejor a si vas a poder olvidar todo o tan siquiera desestrezarte un rato, yo pensaba invitarte a pasar las vacaciones aquí en la madriguera pero creo que ha de ser mejor conocer México a volver a conocer la madriguera en fin...  
  
Como me informe y supe que iba hacer un camino largo decidi mandarte este libro para que lo leas que esta buenísimo: "100 hechizos que una joven puede utilizar"de Miranda Windoquit me lo recomendaron Parvarti y Lavender y la verdad es que esta buenísimo eh. Otra cosa, no te preocupes por tus cosas para el próximo curso yo te las compro y luego arreglamos cuando llegues ok.  
  
Por ultimo pos te deseo un buen viaje y espero que te sirva de mucho Herms ya sabes lo que pienso de lo que paso y pues espero que lo tomes muy en cuenta y que por eso no te amargues tu viaje ok...  
  
PT: Mi querido hermano necesita copiarse de tus deberes asi que te pide que se los mandes antes de irte, no cabe duda Herms que para ti esta el antes que todo el estudio, te imaginaras por que lo dijo.(Osea quien tendría todos sus deberes ya hechos) PT: Espero que te acuerdes de tu amiga!!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja no te creas. PT: Cuídate mucho y escríbeme.  
  
Atte:  
Tu amiga que te manda besos y abrazos: Ginny  
  
A Herms se le salio una lagrima al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa, para ella ese detalle de Ginny era grandioso por que con eso comprobaba que si la quería como amiga a pesar de todo el tiempo que duraron peleadas por Harry.  
  
-Herms ya son las 9:00 baja a desayunar-grito la mama de Herms desde la planta baja de la casa.  
  
-Ya voy mama-contesto la castaña, que estaba hojeando el libro que por lo poco que leyó se veía bueno y guardando la carta en uno de los cajones de su tocador salio y bajo a la cocina.  
  
El desayuno estuvo perfecto en lo que cupo puesto que a acá da segundo los papás de Herms le recomendaban que no hablara con extraños y que no hacer y hacer en casa de sus tíos pero lo mas recalcado era que no llevara su varita con ella para así poder evitar cualquier tipo de incidente alguno.  
  
-Son diez a las diez Herms tenemos el tiempo exacto para acomodar tus cosas en el auto y partir hacia el aeropuerto, así que por tus cosas niña, entendido?-acabo de decir el señor Granger.  
  
-Si papa-dijo seriamente Herms dirigiéndose hacia arriba por sus cosas con una cara radiante de felicidad.  
  
Rápido subió y bajo con sus cosas, las acomodaron en el carro y partieron hacia el aeropuerto. El camino estuvo acompañado por un silencio muy acogedor hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Londres, el cual era enorme mas que Hogwarts pensaba Herms, tenia un estacionamiento gigante había tantos carros y autobuses saliendo que se mario de verlos. Cuando por fin encontraron un lugar en aquel gigante estacionamiento rápidamente un señor se les acerco para ofrecer ayuda con el equipaje (N/A: maleteros) este ayudo con el equipaje hasta la puerta del aeropuerto.  
  
Herms se encontraba impresionada con lo que estaba viendo un lugar con tanta gente, varias tiendas de recuerdos, uno que otro restaurante, y muchos estantes de líneas aéreas donde había filas y filas de gentes para registrarse.  
  
-Vamos a que te registres-dijo el papa de Herms sin darse cuenta que esta no lo escucho camino hacia el estante correspondiente.  
  
-Herms-grito su mama a la castaña que seguía en shock viendo a todos lados.  
  
-¿Qué?...a si ay voy mama-dijo saliendo de su shock y caminando hacia donde estaba su mama para después caminar hacia donde estaba ya formado su papa.  
  
-Muy buenos días, me permite su pase de abordar y deje su equipaje aquí a lado, por favor-dijo una joven mujer muy simpática por lo que se veía recibiendo a Herms y a sus padres cuando por fin le toco su turno para registrarse.  
  
-Si claro, tenga-contesto Herms al mismo tiempo que le daba el pase y que veía a su papa dejar el equipaje completo donde le había indicado la señorita.  
  
-Gracias-murmuro la señorita –Señorita Hermione Granger?-pregunto.  
  
-Si soy yo-contesto Herms.  
  
La joven contesto con una sonrisa y después dijo: -Es usted menor de edad?- Herms asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Viaja sola o acompañada?-pregunto la joven.  
  
-Sola-respondió la castaña.  
  
-Es su primera vez?-volvió a preguntar la joven  
  
-No es mi segunda vez-contesto herms dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Ok-dijo la señorita y se dispuso a escribir algo. Después unos minutos la señorita volvió a hablar –su vuelo directo con destino a la ciudad de México parte a las 12:15 pm, su asiento es el 1c ventanilla y tiene que abordar el avión por la sala 9 justamente a la de ya por que a los pasajeros que viajan solos se les pasa primero que a los demás pasajeros, tiene usted alguna duda?-acabo de decir.  
  
-Si, a que horas vendré llegando a la ciudad de México?-pregunto Herms curiosa.  
  
-Como a eso de las 6:30 pm tiempo México y tiempo Londres a las 12:30 am, alguna duda mas?-contesto y pregunto al mismo tiempo la joven.  
  
-No ninguna mas ha sido muy amable, gracias-dijo Herms sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-De nada-dijo muy alegre haciendo lo mismo que Herms le hizo a ella.  
  
Después de retirarse del estante, Herms y sus papas caminaban hacia la aduana donde tenía que pasar Herms para que revisaran que no trajera ningún tipo de arma, intoxicante, etc. Cuando acabaron de revisarla Herms se despedía de sus papas.  
  
-Cuídate mucho hija, no hagas travesuras yo se que tu eres una niña muy buena ,pero a tus primas no las conoces,-dijo llorando, besando y abrazando a Herms su mama.  
  
-Ok, mama, pero no llores sabes que me parte el corazón verte así además solo es una semana, por favor-dijo Herms con tono un poco sarcástico.  
  
-Tienes razón Herms así que divierte mucho olvídate de todo y pásatela lo mejor que puedas-contesta la mama de Herms limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos del mismo color que su hija y sonriéndole.  
  
-A si se habla mujer-murmuro el papa abrazándola. –Bueno hija las mismas recomendaciones y al igual que tu mama te dijo divierte y olvídate de todo que vas a ver que bien ase-abrazando y dándole a su hija un pequeño beso en la mejilla acabo de decir el señor Granger.  
  
-Ok ok ok, papá-contesto un poco aborchonada por el abrazo de su padrea pero al mismo tiempo sonriéndole.  
  
No basto unos minutos para que Herms ya se encontrara en su lugar dentro del avión, después de la emotiva despida de sus padres Herms estaba prácticamente muy reflexionativa; reflexionaba acerca de que sus papas eran los padres mas maravillosos que cualquier joven hubiera querido tener...  
  
-Disculpa, puedes quitar tu bolso para yo poder sentarme?-pregunto una voz muy varonil y a la vez sexy.  
  
-Perdón...-dijo la castaña saliendo completamente de aquella reflexión y encontrándose con algo que para ella no se le hacia tan mal encontrar: "Un joven apuesto y sobre todo muy atractivo, tenia la piel blanca, era güero y lo que mas denotaba de el era su cuerpo tan bien formado, esos músculos de los brazos que se le notaban debido a la camisa que llevaba puesta, esas piernas mordisquiables, sus manos anchas y largas, su cara de niño en la cual habitaban dos ojos del color del mar aparte de un percing en la ceja y otro en la oreja pero lo que mas dejo impactada a Herms fue esa voz tan varonil y sexy que había escuchado" – claro si disculpe-contesto roja como un tomate y mas nerviosa que nada.  
  
El chico le sonrió dulcemente, coloco un maletín que llevaba en el compartimiento que estaba arriba de los asientos del avión y después se sentó. [Que nalgotas!!!] pensaba Herms mientras trataba de superar lo roja que estaba y lo nerviosa.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Tristan Baiker-dijo el joven dándole la mano.  
  
-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto-contesto saludándolo pero este la jalo para darle un beso en la mejilla volviéndose a poner roja y nerviosa.  
  
El apuesto joven asintió con una sonrisa y después le dijo –la próxima vez que me hables llámame de tu, ok-.  
  
Herms en cierto modo estaba muy emocionada y sobre todo muy roja y nerviosa –ok, tu también puedes llamarme de tu...Tristan-.  
  
-Lo sabia-dijo con un tono muy seguro.  
  
-Y como sabias sin tan siquiera te iba hablar?-pregunto la castaña muy curiosa.  
  
-Oh no te has equivocado de vuelo este va a México-dijo muy asustado Tristan.  
  
-Yo también voy a México-le dijo Herms.  
  
-Entonces sabes que son 6 horas de vuelo, verdad?-pregunto muy sarcásticamente.  
  
-Si claro, pero eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta que te hice?-pregunto confundida.  
  
-Pues que era obvio que me ibas a hablar, por que te juro que no me ha tocado que cuando voy a viajar en un avión alrededor de 6 horas no entable una conversación por lo mas pequeña que sea con la persona que va sentada a lado mío...a ti si? no creo verdad-acabo de decir el muchacho con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Buen punto- dijo Herms poniendo una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Lo se- contesto Tristan.  
  
El despeje del avión estuvo normal, Herms y Tristan platicaban muy alegres sobre sus experiencias de algunos viajes que habían realizado.  
  
-Hubieras visto a la pobre señora justamente cuando despejábamos le da una diarrea horrible que se tuvo que levantar para ir al baño pero no llego por que se vomito en medio pasillo-reía Tristan.  
  
-Enserio que asco!!!-reía al mismo tiempo Herms.-yo lo máximo que vivido es que un señor se hecho un... bueno ya te imaginaras que pero te juro que estaba apunto de abrir la salida de emergencia para que se fuera el olor- reía mas Herms y Tristan.  
  
-Si ya me imagino eh-murmuro entre risas el atractivo joven.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando y Herms y Tris (Así pidió que lo llamaran) ni siquiera se daban cuenta; estaban tan ocupados conociendo el uno al otro, Herms había descubierto que el estudio por un tiempo en Durmstrang y que fue cazador en su equipo de quidditch pero que decidió dejar ese mundo por que simplemente no era el suyo, también descubrió que el se estaba mudando a nada mas y menos que Privet Drive donde vivía Harry con sus tíos y que iría a México a visitar a su familia puesto que el desde que nació vivía en México pero pues por los negocios de sus padres tuvo que irse a vivir a Londres. Sin embargo no habían tocado el tema el cual Herms quería tocar, estaba ansiosa de hacerlo, y cuando menos se lo imagino el empezó:  
  
-Contéstame con sinceridad Herms, tienes novio?-dijo un poco tímido Tris.  
  
Hersm sonrió con una sonrisa de esas que dicen: "Lo tengo en mis manos" y después dijo: -Te voy hacer sincera por que me caes bien ok, pero es una larga historia así que acomódate-termino de decir mirándolo a esos ojos del color del cielo que poseía.  
  
-Soy todo oídos-le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
Herms le contó lo que le había pasado y se sorprendió mucho de la forma de reaccionar de Tristan.  
  
-Que le pasa a ese idiota?, ok lo comprendo, pero yo dijo que tan siquiera tu hubiera propuesto llevarte con el pero ni siquiera te lo propuso por que te amaba, ese no es amor!!! aparte dio acabada su relación por evitarte el agobio de su recuerdo eso no es de hombres que te aman Herms!!!-grito llamando la atención de varios pasajeros  
  
-Si lo se, pero no se que hacer estoy muy confundida y cálmate por favor- dijo Herms tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Es que me molesta saber que hay hombres como esos-dijo mas tranquilo.  
  
-Hay si, cálmate apoco tu eres un hombre perfecto- le dijo Herms en forma burlona.  
  
-Pues no seré el hombre perfecto, pero yo no hubiera hecho eso, me hubiera quedado con mi novia y junto con ella superarlo, al fin al cabo y va ser mucho mas rápido y mas fácil teniendo a lado a la persona que amo-dijo fijando su mirada en la castaña.  
  
-Es muy cierto lo que dices-murmuro Herms un poco despacio y conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, [por que no pensaste de la misma forma que Tris, Harry] pensaba Herms conteniendo aun mas con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar a gritos.  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo para los dos, después comieron la comida que dieron en el avión y cuando acabaron se dieron cuenta de que ya no había de que platicar a si que Tris decidió echarse una pequeña siesta y Herms leer el libro que le había obsequiado Ginny.  
  
-Num # 48: Dinumbidum, conocido como el hechizo desmaquillador, te desmaquilla en segundos de una forma muy eficaz, completa e higiénica, incluso medimagos han recomendado aplicarse este hechizo una vez por mes para conservar limpio tu cutis, por ultimo su contrahechizo es...-Herms no pudo terminar de leer por que sintió que la cabeza de Tris caía sobre su hombro, mas nerviosa que nunca volteo y vio que estaba completamente en lo profundo de sus sueños; [se ve como un ángel, que estoy diciendo es un ángel y tiene que ser para mi] pensaba Herms nerviosa y ya roja, guardo su libro en su bolso suspiro y se recargo sobre la cabeza de Tris quedándose inmediatamente dormida.  
  
-Levántate bonita ya estamos cerca de México- le susurraba a Herms una voz dulce.  
  
-Mmm...que?-dijo Herms bostezando y tallándose los ojos.  
  
-Que ya vamos a llegar-dijo Tris.  
  
-A ok...-pero Herms no alcanzo a terminar puesto que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Tris, muy roja de nuevo se separo rápidamente de el –Eh...voy al baño-dijo Herms para tratar de disolver ese momento.  
  
-Ok pero estas roja?-pregunto Tris curioso.  
  
-No como crees-contesto tratando de que la mirada de el rubio y ella no se cruzaran.  
  
-Acéptalo, mira yo también me sentí a gusto incluso sentí cosas que jamás había sentido con otra-le dijo con un tono de voz muy sincero.  
  
-Con permiso-murmuro muy roja y nerviosa Herms y salió de su asiento para ir rumbo al baño. Cuando llego al baño se miraba fijamente en su reflejo que el pequeño espejo le daba, abrió el agua fría del lavadero y se hecho en la cara [No puede ser!!!, acaso ya pudiste olvidarlo??? como crees es muy pronto para poder olvidarlo pero entonces por que sentiste lo que sentiste cuando estabas dormida sobre el pecho de el??? y por que te pusiste roja y nerviosa???] pensaba mirando al espejo y viendo como gotas resbalaban por su cara. –De seguro ha de ser solo atracción física, si eso es, por que la verdad esta como quiere!!!- dijo sonriendo y secándose la cara, después de eso se dispuso a salir cuando...  
  
-Tristan que haces aquí?-pregunto muy asustada Herms al ver que el muchacho se había metido al baño sin dejar que ella saliera; puso el seguro de la puerta y abrazo a Herms por la cintura tratándole de plantarle un beso pero la castaña lo rechazo al instante.  
  
-Tristan mira yo no...-no pudo terminar por que el rubio le había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
-Mírame a los ojos y no hables hasta que yo lo permite, entendido?-le dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos mieles. –Simplemente vamos a disfrutar el momento ok, que te apetece mas sentarte a platicar acerca de nuestras vidas o pasarnos un momento agradable que tal vez nunca se vuelva a repetir entre los dos-acabando de decir esto la castaña y el rubio unieron sus labios fundiéndose en un beso apasionado a todo lo que daba.  
  
Habían pasado minutos según los dos pero en verdad no tenían idea, los dos se seguían besando apasionadamente en el baño del avión, Herms sentía la respiración de Tris así como el tan bien la sentía, las manos del ojiazul pasaron de la cintura a las piernas de Herms, al igual que las manos de la castaña del cuello a la espalda y sucesivamente a las piernas del güero; los dos se besaban y se acariciaban tan apasionadamente que su excitación estaba al borde sin embargo no pasaban a otra cosa que no fuera besos y caricias con pasión.  
  
-Toc, toc, toc disculpe hay alguien adentro?- pregunto una voz femenina ya reconocida por los dos, era la aeromoza.  
  
Sus labios se separaron pero seguían abrazados –Si- respondió difícilmente Herms por que Tris había empezado a besar su cuello.  
  
-Señorita tiene que salir del baño, puesto que en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de la Cd. de México- dijo la aeromoza.  
  
-Esta bien no se preocupe ahora salgo-le dijo quitándose de encima a Tris, este un poco molesto le sonrió a lo que la castaña le contesto del mismo modo y le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla y dejo que saliera ella primero para así salir después.  
  
Desde que salieron del baño Herms y Tristan no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Por un lado la castaña se sentía mal, incomoda y preocupa por el otro lado el ojiazul estaba completamente confundido acerca de por que había sentido lo que había sentido cuando tenia en sus brazos a Herms; los dos jóvenes evitaban sus miradas y se podía notar como el uno quería estar en otro asiento que no fuera ese.  
  
El aterrizaje estuvo perfecto y el desaborde del avión un poco varias veces Tris cruzo la mirada con Herms y esta solo respondía con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
-Hermione!!!...Hermione!!!-gritaba Tris ya afuera del avión al mismo tiempo que trataba de alcanzar a la castaña entre la gente que abarrotaba la sala de espera. –Hey, espera parece como si estuvieras escapando de mi-le dijo el rubio sujetándola del brazo y jalándola hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente evitándose la multitud que los rodeaba.  
  
La verdad era esa, Herms quería escapar de el a toda costa por que no quería recordar lo que había sucedido entre los dos, pero la fuerza de Tris la llevo hacia un pequeño restaurante que había dentro del aeropuerto.  
  
-Y bien que se te ofrece, por si no te dije van a venir por mi así que habla o calla para siempre-dijo la castaña muy agitada.  
  
-Yo...tan...solo...quería...saber si significo algo para ti lo que paso en el avión o sentiste algo?-dijo tímidamente Tris.  
  
-Tu mismo lo dijiste un momento agradable solo eso Tristan pero por que la pregunta acaso tu sentiste algo?-acabo de decir la castaña con un poco de prepotencia en su voz.  
  
-Si Herms yo solo quería eso "pasar un momento agradable" pero sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes-contesto el rubio. Acaso esta era una oportunidad que el destino le daba para olvidar a Harry??? Esa pregunta tenia ocupada a cada neurona del cerebro de Herms, hubo un silencio entre los dos que se veían fijamente a los ojos después herms suspiro y le dijo: -olvídalo Tris no puede pasar, sabes perfectamente como me encuentro y pues me da mucha lastima por si sentiste el llamado "amor a primera vista" pero espero que me entiendas, adiós- acabando de decir esto se levanto corrió hacia la salida del restaurante dejando solo a tristan al cual las lagrimas empezaban adueñarse de sus ojos color de mar.  
  
Herms se encontraba ya en la sala donde debía recoger su equipaje, estaba muy satisfecha de prácticamente haberle roto el corazón a Tris pero en cierta también en cierto modo se sentía la mujer mas malvada del mundo por haberlo hecho eso a Tris [Como fui capaz después que me aconsejo con respecto a lo de Harry y que me hizo pasar un rato agradable; definitivamente tengo que volver al restaurante y hablar con el] pensaba Herms, sin darse cuenta que su equipaje estaba esperando que lo recogieran, salió de sus pensamientos y recogió el equipaje para así después volver al restaurante y hablar con Tris pero tal fue su sorpresa que el rubio estaba atrás de ella en silencio observándola.  
  
-Tristan yo te quiero...-pero Herms no alcanzo a terminar el ojiazul se acerco a ella y poso su manos sobre su cara haciendo que lo mirara directamente aquellos ojos que la mataban.  
  
-Tan siquiera dame tu numero telefónico, yo se como te encuentras por el momento pero eso se te va pasar algún día-le susurro buscando sus labios sin tener éxito.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu crees, nunca se me va pasar, jamás!!!-le dijo con un tono un poco triste.  
  
-Estas completamente segura Hermione Granger?-le pregunto Tris  
  
-Por supuesto, por que lo dices?-pregunto con cara de curiosidad.  
  
-Por esto- Tristan le planto un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera era un beso tan dulce, tan tierno, ten maravilloso no quería que se acabara nunca en ese momento estaba completamente decidida a corresponder a lo que según Tris estaba sintiendo, pero y si esta jugando??? Y si esta equivocado??? No podía arriesgarse o si??? todas esas preguntan inundaron su mente de opacando a esa dulzura que estaba sintiendo al besarse con el rubio, se hizo la fuerte y olvido de lo mas pronto todas aquellas dudas no quería que ese beso tuviera fin si por ella fuera se quedaría toda su vida así.  
  
-Ejem...Ejem-un señor gordo y con barba de candado, de ojos cafeces, pelo negro y moreno se encontraba frente a ellos mirando aquella escena que se le hacia muy romántica. El beso termino [Viejo decrepito como se atreve arruinar este momento si pudiera le echaría una maldición imperdonable en este momento] pensaba Herms al mismo tiempo que se separa de los labios del chico.  
  
-Disculpe es usted la señorita Granger?-pregunto el señor.  
  
-Si soy yo-dijo la castaña que de enojada paso a curiosa.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba, mucho gusto Oscar Olivares soy uno de los chóferes de la empresa de su tío, me ha mandado ha recogerla para llevarla hacia su casa, en fin estamos a tiempo para que llegue a cenar me permite el equipaje por favor-dijo el soñar oscar muy amablemente.  
  
Herms le dio el equipaje a Oscar y lo siguió hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto ahí se despidió de Tris.  
  
-Bueno me voy- dijo Herms viéndolo a la cara.  
  
-Aun no me has dado tu numero- le dijo el muchacho.  
  
-Es que no es por no dártelo pero no me lo se- le dijo Herms con cara de lo siento.  
  
-Tu no te lo sabes...pero...de seguro Oscar si- así que fue hacia donde estaba Oscar ya sentando esperando a que Herms se subiera al carro para así poder irse y se lo pidió.  
  
-Listo veras que te hablare todos los días Hermione y piénsalo por favor- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se pusiera roja y yéndose. La castaña contenta subió al carro. En el camino hacia la casa de sus tíos, oscar la llevo por las mas importantes avenidas del Distrito federal, Herms estaba embobada de tanta gente que veía y coches de todo tipo, se dio que México era muy diferente a Londres. (N/T: aquellos que no han venido de viaje a México les explicare brevemente que son los lugares que vio Herms) Después de ver la basílica de Guadalupe (es una iglesia donde veneramos a la virgen de Guadalupe), Bellas Artes (museo y teatro a la vez), la Torre Latinoamericana (edificio de negocios y el mirador mas alto de México), el estadio azteca (su nombre lo dice donde juegan fútbol es el mas grande en Latinoamérica), las instalaciones de Tv azteca y Televisa (son las 2 mas grandes televisoras del país), el bosque de Chapultepec donde se encuentra el castillo de Chapultepec (bueno es un bosque y sobre una colima que hay esta un castillo que ahora es museo), el parque de diversiones Six Flash (esta genial!!! montañas rusas, carruseles, en fin miles de juegos mecánicos ), entre otros lugares Oscar le dijo que se dirigirían ahora hacia "El pedregal" colonia donde se encontraba la casa de sus tíos.  
  
Herms estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como la iban a recibir sus primas aparte iba ser la primera vez que conviviría con ellas, para acabarla lo que le había sucedido en el avión y en el aeropuerto la habían dejado con muchos sentimientos. La castaña se encontraba un poco cansada pues el viaje había sido agotador para así que se recargo en la ventana de la puerta del coche y dio un gran suspiro que hasta Oscar lo pudo notar.  
  
-Enamorada señorita Hermione??-pregunto con un poco de miedo y observándola por el retrovisor.  
  
-No...bueno si...bueno no se...pero por que lo preguntas Oscar?-dijo Herms volteándolo a ver.  
  
-Su suspiro dice mucho señorita...aparte lo que presencie en el aeropuerto da mucho que pensar-contesto riendo un poco el chofer.  
  
Herms tan bien soltó una pequeña risa y después dijo: -Mi suspiro es por cansancio y lo del aeropuerto pues paso solo espero poder confiar en ti oscar-  
  
-Jajajajaja señorita me insulta...si en alguien puede confiar es en mi; si no pregúnteles a sus primas cuando las vea; soy su "Doctor corazón" aparte de su "Psicólogo personal" y pues aparte de su amigo y a veces su chofer- contesto oscar con tono poco presumido.  
  
-Ok Oscar espero que lo sea durante esta semana para mi-dijo Herms sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Usted nada mas hábleme y vera- le sonrió y le guiño el ojo también.  
  
-Por ultimo, como soy prácticamente la que da las ordenes le exijo que me hable de tu no de usted por que si no a mi tío no le gustaría enterarse que no obedeció mi indicación de llevarme directo a casa si no al contrario me dio un recorrido por la ciudad, otra cosa me gusta que me digan Herms-dijo Herms con tono muy serio.  
  
-Entendido señori...Herms-dijo un poco incomodo pero contento.  
  
El viaje hacia la casa de sus tíos se estaba haciendo eterno a Herms, Oscar le explico que en el DF (N/A: así se abreva distrito federal; se me había pasado comentarles el distrito federal es al estado donde llegan los aviones que vienen generalmente de Europa, aparte es estado mas importante de México y su alrededor se encuentra el Edo. de México) las distancias eran largas y que a veces uno tardaba horas en llegar a su destino claro por supuesto intervenía la ruta que eligieran para llegar al lugar deseado y el trafico que había puesto que generalmente en trafico en el DF era demasiado acá si toda hora del día. Después de venir platicando con oscar y escuchando radio el cual Herms se quedo muy impresionada por los programas y la música que transmitían [Por que en Londres la radio no es así]pensaba mientras escuchaba una canción de dueto de chicas llamado Ha-ash las cuales al punto de vista de la castaña cantaban muy bien.  
  
-Por fin hemos llegado...Fiufff creí que nunca saldríamos del embotellamiento que hay en el periférico pero salimos, estas listas para salir Herms?-dijo limpiándose la frente llena de sudor Oscar un poco alterado. Herms asintió y bajaron del carro para poder así bajar el equipaje.  
  
La casa de sus tíos parecía una mansión se veía muy grande por fuera al igual que las casas que se encontraban a lado y enfrente de ella cada una tenia su estilo unas llamaban mas la atención que otras por los lujosos carros que había en las cocheras de ellas mismas, otra por su decoración y otras por como estaban diseñadas y pintadas. La de sus tíos iba con un estilo rustico pero moderno, tenia un gran patio de entrada con muchas flores de todo tipo pero predominaba una maceta donde había hermosos alcatraces; en el centro había una fuente donde los pájaros se paraban para beber agua; y al llegar a la entrada de la casa se encontró con una gran puerta con vitrales que tenían plasmados alcatraces. Herms espero a que Oscar estuviera halado de ella para tocar mientras veía un tapete sobre el cual estaba parada que decía: "Bienvenido!!! Mi casa es tu casa..."  
  
-No te pongas nerviosa Hermione, son muy buena gente y tus primas son a los que llamamos aquí muy buena onda, es decir, que te caen bien, que son lindas, como lo quieras tomar –le dijo Oscar a Herms que acaba de llegar con las maletas de la joven castaña.  
  
-Pues aquí vamos- respiro Herms y toco el timbre (TINDG DONG) estaba mas nerviosa y emocionada que antes ya estaba allí en la casa de la que por una semana iba ser su familia, de hecho lo era, pero así pensaba ella. Oscar la tomo por la espalda para que se tranquilizara un poco mientras que Herms pensaba: "Bueno Hermione a divertirte...olvídate de Harry...olvídate de todo...que vienes a desestrezarte y divertirte aparte que mas puedes pedir si ya tuviste un Viaje Agradable empezaste con el pie derecho y así debes de seguir para que estas vacaciones sean una de las mejores de tu vida" se sonrió a si misma y pronto levanto la cabeza ya que la puerta se estaba abriendo.  
  
Bueno pues aquí esta otro capitulo!!!!!!!! Espero que les este gustando y si no háganme saberlo de inmediato ok con sus REVIEWS los cuales no he recibido; que tristeza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son mi inspiración pero bueno pienso que tal vez no los mandan por que aun no viene lo bueno, o por que esta un poco aburrido el fick pero se los aseguro no tarda en llegar ya lo divertido y lo romántico, etc etc etc.. Por ultimo les quiero pedir algo: "REVIEWS POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN NO IMPORTA SIN SON MALOS O BUENOS TODOS LOS CONSIDEERO APARTE SON EL 90% DE MI INSPIRACIÓN, DE HECHO NO SE COMO PUDE ECRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO ENCERIO PUESTO QUE NO HE TENIDO NI UN SOLO REVIEW PERO PUES MIS HERMANAS Y AMIGAS ME AYUDARON AHORA LES PIDO AYUDA A USTEDES PLEASE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bueno a todos les mando un beso y un abrazo y pos vemos a la próxima, ok cuídense!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
